WildBrain (Canada/USA/UK)
Background: DHX Media Ltd., trading as WildBrain, is a Canadian/American/British production company formed in 2006 by the merger of [[Decode Entertainment|'D'''ecode Entertainment]] and '''H'alifa'x' Film Company, the name being an abbreviation of these two. They acquired Studio B in December 2007, and bought Wild Brain for $8 million in 2010, and on August 20th, 2012, DHX Media acquired Cookie Jar for $111 million, completing the deal on October 22 of the same year. This deal made DHX Media became the largest independent owner of children's entertainment content. DHX Media also purchased Ragdoll Worldwide from Ragdoll Limited and BBC Worldwide in 2013. DHX Media didn't use a logo until 2007. In August 2019, Eric Ellenbogen (former Marvel Entertainment CEO and Classic Media founder) was named the new CEO of DHX Media. On September 23rd, 2019, DHX Media was renamed WildBrain as part of a reorganization, which included CFO Doug Lamb stepping down and being replaced by Aaron Ames, along with the addition of a new "brand director" position. DHX Media 1st Logo (2007-September 3, 2010) Logo: Just the following text on black: dhx'media FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on ''Shake Hands with the Devil, which was credited to Halifax Film. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd Logo (October 11, 2010-September 23, 2019) Nicknames: "That Logo That Appears After Ponies", "Simple DHX", "Ugly DHX", "Media DHX", "The Brony Logo" Logo: On a black background, we see the letters "'''dhx" in white, surrounded by a thick blue outline. Above "hx" is a white "media", set in Gill Sans. Variants: *On How to be Indie, it is zooming forward. *On every show and movie starting with the sixth season of Johnny Test (excluding My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), there are blue cartoony clouds under the logo, a registered trademark next to "media", and a byline that reads "DHX MEDIA is a registered trademark of DHX Media Ltd." *A white background version of the above variant appears on the Canadian sitcom Satisfaction. *There's a black and white version used on the Inspector Gadget DVD Megaset where the logo is stationary. *On Doozers, ''a Jim Henson copyright notice is below the DHX Media byline. *At the end of ''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), it fades in & out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, or silence. It doesn't seem to have its own music. Availability: Common. The still version appears at the end of Pound Puppies from "My Fair Rebound" onward, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic from "Lesson Zero" to "Pinkie Apple Pie", and the first two seasons of Littlest Pet Shop, all of which are on Discovery Family (formerly Hub Network), and the zooming-in version appears on season 2 of How To Be Indie on Disney Channel in the UK and YTV in Canada. It made surprise appearances on the TV movie Bob's Broken Sleigh and at the end of My Little Pony: The Movie. Editor's Note: TBA. 3rd Logo (January 18, 2014-November 1, 2019) Nicknames: "That Logo That Appears After Ponies II", "Bouncing DHX", "Ugly DHX II", "Media DHX II", "The Brony Logo II" Logo: On a white background, the blue letters "d'", "'h", and "x'", as well as the black letters "m", "e", "d", "i", and "a", bounce onto the screen from different directions. The "i" does not have a dot; the dot rolls onto the screen from the right. The letters in "'dhx" turn white as the thick blue outline from before fades in and the letters jump into it, with the letters in "media" jumping on top of it. The dot of the "i" jumps on top of the letter and bounces slightly before settling into place. Variants: * On some shows, such as the Inspector Gadget CGI series, a copyright date appears below. * A still version exists on Super Why!, plastering the 2007 Decode Entertainment logo. * On the 2015 reboot of Teletubbies, the logo appears as an in-credit logo. FX/SFX: The letters bouncing and the appearance of the "dhx" outline. It's done in actually pretty nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A set of bouncing sounds and a chorus of children chanting "D-H-X!" over a whimsical piano/banjo ditty. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes, it has the closing theme ending over it or playing over it. *On the Romanian version of Dr. Dimensionpants, the chorus of children isn't heard. *On Make It Pop and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Rarity Investigates" (which also had the regular end theme replaced with a jazzy rendition of the theme), the end theme plays over the logo. *On the French-Canadian version of the Inspector Gadget CGI series, a more generic banjo ditty replaces the chorus of children, and on both the English and French versions of the series, an one-note trumpet is heard. *A long version of the theme exists. After the chorus of children, the dot jumps on the "i", then we hear a high trumpet note that is held for a bit, as well as a laughter from a comedian, then the music stops and we hear two more laughs. Availability: Pretty common. Can be seen on newer episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic starting with "Rainbow Falls", seasons 3 and 4 of Littlest Pet Shop, the Inspector Gadget CGI series, Dr. Dimensionpants, the 1st season of Make It Pop, and possibly other shows. Also seen on DVD releases of said shows. The in-credit variant can be seen on the 2015 Teletubbies reboot. It was last appeared on the Apple TV+ series Snoopy in Space. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (October 28, 2014-October 11, 2019) Nicknames: "Sliding DHX", "Ugly DHX III", "Media DHX III", "The Degrassi Logo", "Simple DHX II" Logo: On the white background, the outline slides in from the left and "dhx" slides in from the right forming the logo in the center. It bounces back and forth, as "media" (Above the "hx") and the ® disclaimer (Under the logo) wipes in. FX/SFX: The outline and text sliding, and the zoom-out. Music/Sounds: A reverse cymbal clang and 3 synth notes. Availability: Common. Can be seen on the 14th season of Degrassi: The Next Generation on TeenNick, Degrassi: Next Class on Netflix, the 2nd season of Make It Pop on Nickelodeon, and may appear on future DHX Media's live-action productions, replacing the Epitome Pictures logo with it. It also was found on Seasons 1-2 of Backstage. It was last appeared on Season 7 of Letterkenny. Editor's Note: The last two logos have been ended, as DHX Media is now well-remembered by Canadians that grew up in the years watching TV. WildBrain (December 25, 2019-) Nicknames: "Imagination Runs Wild", "The W with Eyes", "Simple WildBrain" Logo: On a white background, A blue "W" with eyes forms up as the eyes blink. Then the W in the gray "WildBrain" text is seen moving to the left of the W. Then, the entire thing zooms out to reveal the rest of the logo text. The eyes blink again as the slogan "imagination runs wild" fades below. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the last DHX Media logo. Availability: First seen on Season 8 of Letterkenny. Editor's Note: The zooming of the WildBrain text makes the logo look like a cheap placeholder. Category:Family and Animation Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Canada Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain